


Gold Rush

by Smaug



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaug/pseuds/Smaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Valinor change for Galadriel when Gimli arrives in the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Rush

“So, Legolas what has your cousin got up to in …East Lorien, is it?” Galadriel asked.

“Which cousin is that, Milady?” he answered.

They were seated on the terrace of Galadriel’s mansion in Aqualonde drinking after dinner libations. “You know very well whom I refer to, warrior prince.”

“Ah, yes… Lord Celeborn. He and my father have been cataloging the contents of ada’s wine cellar.”

Galadriel allowed a slight smile. “A prodigious task to be sure, but I refer to his dalliance with a certain crimson-haired elleth.”

Legolas swallowed hard the peach-flavored wine he was drinking. “Milady? Whomever do you mean?”

She finished her brandy in a single swallow and brought the glass down rather noisily on the table. “That slut I saw him embracing in my basin. Or had you forgot that I retained my mirror of seeing?”

“That relationship ended a while ago…He’s begun a flirtation with a buxom brown-haired peredhel.”

“Oh, has he?” she sighed. “I’m afraid your father has been a rather bad influence on my Celeborn.”

Legolas nodded. “I cannot disagree, Milady.”

“Legolas, be a dear and pour me another brandy, would you?”

He did so as they watched the sun set on the Western Sea, and said nothing.

\- - -

“She hasn’t aged a day, lad. Not a day since I first laid eyes on her in Lorien Wood,” Gimli said excitedly as he struggled to comb through his red hair, now streaked with silver. “Did she ask after me lad?”

“As a matter of fact, she verified that it was she who arranged for your retirement here in Valinor.”

Gimli rubbed his hands together. “Do you think I might be so forward as to ask to have a drink with her as you did tonight?”

“You could have joined us tonight, old friend.”

“Ah, lad. I wanted to... bathe and freshen up a little first. You know how it is.”

“I’m afraid I don’t Gimli. We Elves always smell fresh as a daisy, but you Dwarves don’t reek nearly as bad as road-worn men.”

“Oh, aren’t you just too kind, Princeling!”

“I don’t know why you’re combing and primping now, Gimli. Your hair and beard will be all snarled after you sleep on them tonight.”

“Primping? PRIMPING? Dwarves don’t primp, you bandy-legged jackanapes!”

Legolas retreated with his hands held up, palms open. “All right, all right my friend. Good night.”

“Hmmph! And good evening to you master Elf!”

\- - -

“This is the twelfth private dinner we’ve enjoyed in the last three weeks, Gimli.” Galadriel smiled, fixing her companion firmly in the gaze of her crystal-blue eyes.

Gimli lowered his own gaze, then met hers. “Milady, have I… have I presumed too much?” He could feel his face growing warm. She giggled (giggled!) and rested her chin on her delicate hand. Gimli felt his temperature rising still further.

“Perhaps you haven’t presumed enough, dear Gimli”. She leaned back in her chair, squaring her shoulders and thrusting her pert breasts forward. As she did so her legs stretched out and brushed against his. He felt that steam would soon be coming out of his ears or perhaps he would melt in his chair. She rose gracefully and before he knew it had dipped a handkerchief in cold water and was caressing his cheek with it. “Why, Gimli dear you’re flushed! Maybe you’d best loosen your clothes.”

“You…you must excuse me, M…Milady.” He gasped as he clawed at the collar of his shirt. Galadriel then sat lightly on the inside of his thigh. She pushed up her sleeve revealing a smooth cream-coloured arm with which she reached into his shirt to dab at his chest.

“You’ve such curly hair.” She remarked as her hand grazed his chest. Gimli found his arm lightly touching her waist, it seemed appropriate to guard her from falling off his knee. “Oh, Gimli” she sat back further on his lap, forcing his arm fully around her middle. Galadriel then withdrew her hand from his shirt, pressing the cool cloth to his forehead.

Gimli reached with trembling fingers for a glass of water which he downed in a single gulp. “I…I must have had too much of this fine Elven Berry-Bier. I apologize for my…my forwardness…” He looked at her with searching brown eyes. He was just beginning to realize her incredibly close proximity and felt himself turning beet-red in flesh as well as hair.

“My bold warrior, you have been nothing if not a gentleman, but I fear something I’ve done has brought about your feverish condition.”

“No, no Milady you have done noth…” he stopped as she regarded him with a catlike stare. “Well, that’s not to say you…you’ve done nothing. You are quite…intoxicating.” He let out a deep breath.

“The things you say, Gimli.” She purred as she gently pushed herself up from his lap. He looked up at her with slack-jawed awe before realizing that his hand had slid perilously close to her derriere. He quickly tried to drop his hand to his side, but she caught his thick wrist with slender but surprisingly strong fingers. “Come” she said “Let me take you to the pool. Perhaps it will cool you…and perhaps not.”

\- - -

Gimli stepped cautiously from the bathhouse and looked about at Galadriel’s pool and its surrounding decks. All were constructed of the finest veined white marble, but it was not the splendor of his surroundings that caused his heart to beat fast and his feet to tread cautiously. He could scarcely believe he was here with The Lady of Light and she would soon be stepping from her bathhouse at the opposite end of the pool. A towel large enough for the tallest Sindarin hung on his shoulders like Gandalf’s cloak. Beneath it he wore only a loincloth, albeit one made with a generous amount of material. When he thought of Her seeing him in such a garment, he stopped in his tracks. Perhaps he should beat a hasty retreat back to the bathhouse before The Most Fair should see his stout form. Surely, he thought, She could not find pleasure in looking upon such as he!

As he backed toward the safety of the bathhouse, he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. A sinuous bare arm slowly pushed open the door of the changing rooms on the far side of pool. It was followed by an impossibly long, elegantly curved bare leg. Gimli had to remind himself to breath. Slowly the door opened, and from the darkness within emerged a shimmering form. Gimli’s breaths came fast and low as he saw that Galadriel wore a sheer white chemise that covered only the bottom half of her breasts and the top half of her belly, it hung from slight straps over her naked shoulders. About her waist was a white silken ribbon which held a scant loincloth made from the same sheer white fabric as her top. The Dwarf’s legs failed him and he fell backward on his rump, which was fortunately protected by the bountiful towel and bulky undergarment he wore.

Galadriel smiled broadly, but not cruelly as she slowly sauntered toward him. The nearer she came to him the drier his mouth became. He pulled himself to his knees. His torso was fully bared to her, but he thought only of the erotic vision before him and did not feel embarrassment for his own partial nudity.

\- - -

She stood before him now, hands on hips, legs boldly spread. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders. Galadriel looked down with great tenderness at the Dwarven warrior kneeling before her. She reached out and firmly took his chin in her hand, compelling him to look fully upon her beauty. “My Lady” he said in a hoarse whisper. Without thinking he let his hands brush the sides of her calves. She moved her hands to his shoulders and began to gently knead them, as she did so he gently squeezed her lower legs. “Mmmm, do you think a massage might be more soothing than a swim just now?” Asked the Elven princess.

Galadriel led Gimli by the arm to a poolside chair, she directed him to straddle it backwards, while she stood behind him. She ran her long fingernails done his thickly-muscled back. “You need to relax” she said softly as she worked the cords of his neck and shoulders between her fingers. Slowly but surely she released the tensions caused by his trepidation. “Now turn around” she said and after he turned to face her, she straddled him fully. She leaned forward and began massaging his temples, her scarcely clad breasts thrust into his face, her pelvis mere inches from his. “You seem to be getting more excited rather than more at ease” she teased. “Maybe you should try giving the massages, Gimli dear.”

Gimli followed Galadriel to a marble couch piled with soft towels. She stretched out the full length of her magnificent body across it and looked over her shoulder shooting him her most obvious come-hither look. “Wh-where should I begin?” He asked.

She rolled over onto her back and laced her fingers behind her head. “Start at the bottom and work your way up.” She extended her leg toward the Dwarf and ran her toes through his beard. He took her foot very gently in his hands and began to lightly stroke her sole. “You can use more pressure Gimli, I won’t break I promise you!” He did as he was asked and was rewarded with her soft moaning. “Look under the couch, Gimli” she instructed. There he found several wineskins containing precious oils. He applied them to her feet and then worked his way up to her calves, his hands gliding up to her knees and down to her ankles and back again. He swallowed hard as he sprinkled a small amount of oil across her thighs. Rubbing the long slender muscles there, he felt his longing for her rising like the lava of Mount Doom. Then she turned over and displayed the beautiful globes of her buttocks to him.

His fingertips grazed the firm skin of her rump. He felt tremors of desire rippling through his body. “Gimli, untie that ribbon” Galadriel ordered. With worshipful fingers he undid her scanty undergarment. He felt as if his heart would beat through his chest. “That’s it dear, you can’t properly massage a body part when its covered, you know.” Gimli’s hands fully explored her well-oiled cheeks. He knew he couldn’t let himself think of the moist vulva that throbbed only inches from his fingers. She nearly caused him to lose all control when she doffed the thin garment that passed for her chemise.

“Lady Galadriel I don’t know if I can…” she cut him off, reaching around to cover his mouth with a well-manicured hand.

“The back, Gimli, the back” she prodded. He put his thumbs at the small of her back and moved them in circular motions. He used more lubricant and traced the outline of her spine, then caressed her shoulder blades. As he gently kneaded her arms, he caught trouser-tightening glimpses of her breasts. It was as if she read his mind (and who can say she didn’t?) when Galadriel turned again on her couch to lay revealed in all her naked splendour. “The breasts, Gimli, the breasts” she demanded.

Gimli used only thumbs and first two fingers to circle the individual breasts, being careful to avoid the nipples which he noticed were erect. Now she arched her back pushing her bosom into his face. “Suck them!” Galadriel said and her tone made clear it was not a request. “Milady that’s not a massage technique!” Gimli stupidly protested.

“Gimli, service me now!”

He first licked and then sucked her firm protruding nipples, rubbing one with thumb and forefinger while sucking the other and then trading off between them. She undid his loincloth and soon he felt her hands upon his throbbing gland. Gimli took his mouth away from her chest and moaned loudly. “You’re SO thick ,Gimli” Galadriel said “I’m going to need you to lubricate me down below.”

“Shall I use the oil Milady?”

“You shall use your mouth,Gimli!”

“Oh, thank you, Milady!”

Gimli ran his tongue over the bottom of her ribcage, then traced a meandering line down to her belly button. She tittered when the point of his tongue explored her naval. As her desire rose, she grabbed two thick handfuls of his hair and guided his head to her crotch. Gimli licked his lips and began kissing her clitoris. Galadriel ground her labia against the soft beard on his chin. Gimli put two fingers inside her and switched from kissing her clit to licking it lustily. “Oh, I’m ready now, Gimli. Put that monster of yours deep inside me!” said Galadriel, Ladylike composure all but gone.

With her hands Galadriel guided his penis which was anything but Dwarf-size into her dripping vagina. They both groaned as the head of his phallus, nearly the size of a small apple, passed her labial walls. Working the full length of him into her was a labor they both took great pleasure in. Galadriel rolled her head all the way back on her pillow, her eyes shut tight, her mouth wide open. Gimli exerted inhuman control as he waited for the Elleth he adored to reach her climax before he would allow his own. When he finally let himself ejaculate, he felt every sinew in his body tighten and felt her do the same as she came again. They finished together in exquisite ecstasy. Galadriel’s long Elven body lay sprawled across the couch, with Gimli’s stout muscular form tucked between her sensuous legs, his head resting on her golden pubic bush, fast asleep.

Legolas’ Elven eyes took this in from a balcony overlooking the pool. “Well,” he mused, “it is fortunate indeed that Celeborn does not have a mirror of seeing!”


End file.
